The Dawn of Change
Heavens illuminated the earth with the sun, it's majesty bestowing the inhabitants of the world with it's ghastly light on this beautiful, sunny day. In midday in the south-section of Konoha was a small house which lived a fortune-teller, heralded with success and praise garnered throughout the village for her incoherent-yet-correct predictions of the future, “Give me your hand.” a voice reminscent of an old woman mumbled softly. The hand of a young man stretched towards her, barely seen through the luminous porcelain curtains around them. She grasped the boy's right hand, tracing her index finger on the lines in his palm. “You... You are the chosen one. Along with her...” whispered the old woman to the boy. “Say what? I'm afraid I fail to comprehend your words.” spoke Senkai, scrutinizing the old woman with great doubt and suspicion. “You and her... You are the new children of the prophecy... Darkness will cloud this world, and you will have to be ready. You and her can save this world from the impending darkness.” the woman spoke ominously, and Senkai raised an eyebrow. “You've lost it, haven't you?” spoke the young boy. “I'm eleven years old, what power do I have to fight this so-called evil? Huh? C'mon now. You have to face reality and not this voo-doo stuff, puny ol' me can't process that kinda far-fetched bullshit.” mused the young boy, only to be kicked out by the woman, literally... As he rose, he dusted himself off and walked away, completely ignoring the words spoken to by the old woman. His skepticsm was fuelled by his stubborn nature, and it would take a miracle for someone to make him believe it. “Meh...” spoke Senkai to himself as he walked away towards the ramen Ichiraku, his hands in his pocket and his look reminiscent of...nothingness. A book with empty pages, impossible for anyone to ready. Simply, emotionless. Arriving at his destination, he simply entered and sat down, placed his elbow at the table and supported his face, not ordering anything for the time being, and simply became lost in his thoughts. Just parallel to the bothered young boy, sat a young woman of unmistakably of Uzumaki lineage with incredibly long wavy red hair which shined with the magnificent rays of sunlight that rained down upon the earth. With such bright illumination that was given off, one could not help but stare at the long hair. The young woman sat quietly in the humble ramen shop, fiddling with her hair as she wrote in a small notebook that was adjecent to the bowl of untouched ramen that was still quite warm. As she was so busy writing down the notes from her mission that occurred fifteen minutes prior to bring seated at said eating establishment. "Um... Miss Senjō, your ramen." The chef spoke. The woman's pencil stopped, ceasing the annoying scribbling noise from the writing of notes. The woman trailed her bright blue eyes from the paper to the bowl of ramen then the chef whom am had spoken to her. "Oh.. Why thank you." She replied charmingly, making the man blush. Reaching over to her left, she glanced at the young boy next to her before grasping a pair on chopsticks. And after separating them she began to calmly enjoy her meal. Senkai felt cold for a moment, as if eyes were on him, through mere instinct. His eyes shifted to the woman on his right, and he tilted his head multiple times, carefully analysing the woman. However, due to his young age, his eyes did not see what most mature men saw. “Hey... Why are you so fat in your waist and chest area? Are you deformed or something?” Senkai asked in confusion, his social skills were incredibly low, due to him being a social recluse, opting to train instead, so such people nor bodies were much suprise to him in contrast to other boys his age. He also did not even know when he was being rude, because he could not comprehend how one's words could harm another, so he merely spoke, not caring of any possible consequences as the words parted his lips. He remained in his position as he scrutinized the woman, awaiting her response. The woman's eyelids fluttered lightly at the sudden question young Senkai basically spat her. All around the two, listeners were shooked by the rudeness of boy, mumbling that his words where of utter disrespect and distastefulness nature. Surely anyone of her beauty would be riled by such a word as "deformed", however, the charismatic attitude of the Uzumaki would not allow her to be angered. But instead read between the lines and focus more on the way his pitch carried the words that flowed from his tongue. She sat quietly for a moment. Bringing silence across the entire eating establishment awaiting her retort to the curious boy. Turning her head slowly, the hair dragged against her back, stopping at the woman's nose pointed in his directions. From what many people thought would be a frown, the woman smiled narrowly. Illustrating that she bore no ill will, Senjō brought her hand to the side of young Senkai's face, staring deep into his eyes with her deep blue ones. "In a way... Yes, you could say that I'm deformed. I am human just like you. Humans all vary in different shapes and sizes, which often set us apart from one another. I am no more deformed than you are. I have a big chest and bottom... And you have those tiny little arms and a rather large head that your shoulder and neck look as if they have troubling holding it up." She giggled moving her hand from his cheek to ruffle his hair. "Someone seems troubled..." Senkai simply stared at the young woman, not feeling the least bit insulted. His view on the world was far more different to the others who stood on the rather large ramen Ichiraku stand; which has established itself over the years. His view on the world was far more...complicated. “I have no problem. This world, to me, is insignificant. Just like how I am insignificant to it. Bonds and allies. Huh... Waste of time. These are attachments which will inevitably harm you in the bitter end... I have no such attachments... Friends are of no use to me, as they'll only deprive me of my true potential.” Senkai said non-chalantly, before his eyes slowly turned to the look at young woman. “And I don't recall my life being your concern...” Senkai continued to speak. His words blunt and flippant. Few shinobi, excluding the Anbu, were calm and collected enough to withstand Senkai's lack of manners. Even if the boy was heralded as the Thunderbolt of the Leaf, many still dreamed to shove his attitude down his throat.